Faces $ABC$ and $BCD$ of tetrahedron $ABCD$ meet at an angle of $30^\circ$. The area of face $ABC$ is $120$, the area of face $BCD$ is $80$, and $BC=10$. Find the volume of the tetrahedron.

Since the area $BCD=80=\frac{1}{2}\cdot10\cdot16$, the perpendicular from $D$ to $BC$ has length $16$.
The perpendicular from $D$ to $ABC$ is $16 \cdot \sin 30^\circ=8$. Therefore, the volume is $\frac{8\cdot120}{3}=\boxed{320}$.